May 2018
note: the weird posts made here were made by Angryswan on the flylikeabird3 wiki, then they were copied here. may 1st - 2nd so now its squirrels? Angryswan continued posting squirrel crap on the Flab3 wiki, even after being banned multiple times. least its not insects this time. the 3rd no more cuteness. please do not look these things up, they will haunt your dreams for ever and make you fear tropical places. the 4th so now its spiders.. Angryswan posted more "cute" images on the wiki that morning. return of the racist he continued posting crap later that day. he diverted pages on the wikia's to ones with weird titles such as "HOW KINGSLAYER LOOKS" and "RAVENWOODS FACTS". he also posted a "ravenwoods" facts series as well but it got deleted. the 7 "centipedes" he posted crap on someone else message, giving out websites where you could buy centipedes. along with this photoshopped image and these _______ Bat balls later he named himself "bat balls" and posted images of bats. may 8th "the 2018 deformity contest" ____________________ "raven woods" and "dapple ''frost''" the 9th the return of Rigel... __________ More random crap the 10th Angry vs Kouga angry hate post to Kouga continued.. wasps and racism. after he posted his bumblebee photos, Nigel delete them claiming "well least it aint wasps" he got this _______________ Pigeon-bee-gone the 13 the new admin Angry dosn't like the fact that Kougas an admin the 14 so now its tellitubbies. he's still mad ad Kouga.. he joined with the name "Seeswan" this time. ________ "I AM THE SEESWAN" "AND YOU CANT RUN THE SEESWAN SEES YOU WHEN YOU DOO-DOO IN THE BATHROOM YOU MAKE A BOOM-BOOM I'M ALWAYS WATCHING SO GO TO YOUR ROOM (You're grounded!) KOUGA YOU'RE A BOUGA" _ _____ the "Seeing eye dog" the 15 Irony. Angryswan saw all the deleted comments on Nigel's admin message to Kouga, and thought he would make fun of them, thinking they had been made by nigel. they turned out to be his own posts. (all the posts from the 14th..) the 16 "you're so Chinese =-=" ya notice that most of this isn't even about chinese people.... 1. Are tacos made out of grinded up mexicans? 2. Why are niggers so fast? Because all the slow ones are in jail! 3. What's the difference between jews and a pizza? The pizza doesn't scream when you put it in the oven! 4. No one cares when asian kids die because it's funny and they all look the same. 5. The only thing hitler did wrong was not killing ALL the jews 6. Indians smell like expired curry and poverty 7. TRUMP 2020! #buildthewall 8. Mexicans have a face only a fist could love. 9. And how to catch mexicans? put burritos in a cage and wait! 10. I cano speako spanisho. 11. I'm not racist, i had black friends! Before i sold them. ____ "Nigel the facegull" the pest is back the second worse one decided to show up as well. the 17 more racist posts about people _____________________ Describing them _______________________ Anani harassing Kouga the 23.. "player name list" Angry found it..... this happend... :[ " Hello, and welcome to the player name list! If you play this game, type out your name here, with clan tags. When needed, I will sort it, probably alphabetically. '''''DISCLAIMER: DO NOT WRITE DOWN YOUR NAMES WITH THE EXACT CHARACTERS YOU USE IN-GAME. INSTEAD, USE PLAINTEXT ONLY SO PEOPLE DO NOT STEAL YOUR IDENTITY.''''' Don't edit other names. << ''What was that? couldn't hear you over your stupidity nigel'' '''Players:'''Edit * ''Pigeonpee/Fizzypee'' * ''(PFK)Rapetaco'' * ''Nibble (nibel, nipple) the peegul'' * ''Ananpee'' * ''Booby Cock'' * ''Alphaboobybrat'' * ''Dorkknight'' * ''Green Flame'' * ''ButtBlaster'' * ''Corn flakes'' * ''Shadowcoxx'' * ''GayManon'' * ''Assterin'' * ''DShitkaL'' * ''Awful / Walmart"'' __________________ Kouga's user he edited it to this. " am kouga I am leader of the wooden ravens My crotch always smells like fish" ____________ also, this stuff.. the 24 "Nigels laziness" after Angry's comment about Nigel and Kouga being lazy, Nigel commented :"lazy? rlly? were not the ones who sit at their computer all day writing retarded conspeiracy theories and hate posts about people. we dont spend the day typing up racist crap or recipes of how to cook people." he got this in return..... ________________________________ "the ideal body' The 25 how did i know he'd find this... I have to admit, that entire page is the cringiest shit i've ever written. the 26. The inmate name list Angry yet again edited the Player name page. _______________________ Baby hawks description Finding fawful